Feeling Lonely
by Hikari.Yume08
Summary: Since a week Natsu didn't come to visit Lucy but every night he climbed through her window decided to tell her something .. What is so important for Natsu to tell her? And why is Lucy holding doll that looks like Natsu? Find out! It always will be NaLu GO! NaLu OneShot!


**This story is to celebrate the anniversary because I started a year ago to love, ship and scream for NaLu ~ **

**They will be called the Dragneel-Heartfilia-Family some day with at least two kids!**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-Sensei :3**

* * *

Lucy looked up to the stars. They shined in the bright sky and always made her happy. But today she's not as happy as a week ago. She tried not to think so much about it but is was impossible for her.

Why was she so alone? Why didn't HE visit her this week? She couldn't found the answer.

Was it because she said she don't want to go on a job some days ago? Or have she done something wrong? Maybe she said something wrong but really don't know and don't wanted to think about it, so she decided to go to bed and sleep until the sun light up Magnolia. But is was so hard to sleep without Natsu's body heat beside her.

Natsu opened the window as silent as possible not to wake her blonde best friend. As he saw her sleeping peacefully his eyes widened. He grinned and whispered "weirdo" and sat down on her bed thinking. Should he tell her? Didn't he decided to tell her today? What's when she'll react angry? She don't want her best friend angry at him. Natsu want her happy and weird as she always is. He couldn't wake her. He stroke her cheek and vanished through the window.

* * *

The blonde woke up in the morning yawing. She stood up and looked into the fridge. Her stomach growled but she don't want to eat something. She closed the fridge and decided to eat an apple. She took the apple from the kitchen and sat down on the desk. She ate the apple and heard her doorbell. She surprised stood up opening the door.

"Lu-chan! Why don't you come to the guild?" her brown eyes widened seeing her best friend standing in front of the blonde.

"Levy-chan!" she was so happy about the fact that her best friend visited her that she hugged the bluenette tightly that she nearly crush her to death.

The bookworm hugged her back and they pulled back after a minute.

Levy came in and they sat down on her bed talking.

"So why don't you come to the guild?" Levy started the conversation.

"Umm I-I don't feel good about doing that" Levy heard the words from her best friend already knowing something is wrong.

"What happened?" the bookworm asked worried.

Lucy looked down to the floor.

"You know Natsu and Happy always come to visit me?"

"I know Lu-chan. They coming every day what I heard."

Lucy nodded and looked into the bluenette's eyes.

"Since a week he didn't come neither Happy. I don't know why but I-" she sighed "Since this week I feel so lonely wherever I am whoever is beside me ... when Natsu's not there I'm not as happy as I should."

Levy's eyes widened. It took some seconds to understand the situation of her best friend but then she smiled and hugged the blonde.

"Lu-chan you know what this mean, right?"

"M-Mean what?" Lucy asked surprised. Levy pulled back to look into her eyes.

"You're in love with Natsu!" Levy's smile grew.

"In ... love?" the bluenette nodded.

"Maybe you're right .." a smile appeard on Lucy's soft lips.

They talked for 2 whole hours about "Love", "Books" and when Lucy's next chapter will be finished and what could happen. The girls enjoyed the 2 hours and laughed a lot. Levy always made her smile and laugh. She loved her best friend, her bookworm.

Levy went back to the guild and Lucy was lonely again. She wanted to skip the time and an idea popped into her head. She smirked and searched for a sewing box, wool and a soft skin colour material.

She gave the wool into the material and sewed it what looked after an hour work like a doll. The doll became black button as eyes, a grinning face and pink hair. After dressing the doll it looked like Natsu.

With the time it started to get dark and a new day was gone again. But this time Lucy was happy because she knew she can sleep good tonight with her doll.

After eating breakfast and writing the new chapter of her story she wanted to give Levy tomorrow morning, she went to bed and soon was asleep with the Natsu-doll in her arms.

* * *

Natsu came tonight again through the window - late again. He saw his sleeping princess with a doll in her arms. He looked to the doll and it took some seconds for him to recognize that the doll looked like him. He blushed hard and went silently to her bed not wanting the blonde to wake. But she woke up and rubbed her chocolate brown eyes.

"Who- Natsu?" Lucy eyes widen, her tiredness flew away.

"Hey Luce I don't want to wake you - sorry about that ..." Natsu pointed to the doll she was holding in her arms "What are you holding in your arms?"

Lucy blushed already knowing he saw everything detailed.

"I-It's nothing. I just couldn't sleep without holding someone special in my arms." she stuttered blushing as red as Erza's hair.

"So I'm special am I?" Natsu smirked coming closer to Lucy's face who felt embarrassed.

"Y-You just don't visited me the w-whole week and I f-felt so lonely so I decided to make a doll that looked like y-you ... " her voice got lost and tears streamed slowly down her face.

Natsu's eyes widen. He couldn't believe she was crying because he didn't come to visit her. He felt guilty and wiped away her tears with his right thumb and soon she stopped leaving her wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry Luce" he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead "the truth is I thought of a way to tell you that I love you but asking the icicle was the worst idea ever because this bastard laughed about how you wouldn't love me back and I get scared in the end. But now I'm happy that I told you .." the fire dragon slayer hold her soft in his strong arms.

Luce opened her mouth but don't know what to say. She wanted to him. She loved him. He was the man she wants to life with until the end but she was speechless. Soon Natsu started again to say something.

"I knew you maybe don't love me too and I should leaving." Natsu stood up and was about to jump out of the window when Lucy screamed:

"Don't go, Natsu!" he turned around and found her eyes closed kissing him on the lips. He closed his eyes to and after some minutes that felt like hours they pulled away breathing heavily and now Lucy was the one who started to talk.

"I love you too, Natsu" she smiled and swung her arms around his head. Since this day Natsu always come to visit her and slept every night beside her. The doll was now sitting on the window board grinning about the two mages.

* * *

**Soooo done! Hope you liked it!**

**That's my second NaLu OneShot! It popped someday into my head and I was all fired up to write a story someday and because I started to love and ship NaLu since a year, I though it would be cute to celebrate the anniversary with a story even if I don't exact know the date!**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think about it ~ **


End file.
